Adopted By A Rich Man
by HettyScetty97
Summary: I think the title says it all, the turtles are adopted by a man who is unbelievably wealthy and they get all the perks that come with it. As well as a chance at having a family that actually has a chance of staying together. Enjoy! :)


Adopted by A Rich Man

a/n: I have wanted to do a story like this for a while so I decided that now was a great time to do so. I have made Michelangelo four and Donatello ten, I have plans for a prequel that I am going to publish after this that explains why they are out of Splinter's care, but there are hints in this. I don't own the turtles, I just own the plot and O/C's. The word for chapter is moment.

They were new here, and that was their problem. The social worker had taken them away from the only father they had known because he was sick and couldn't take care of them. He didn't know the system but Raphael was pretty sure he knew that something interesting was going to happen to him and his brothers while they were in that children's home. He stared up at the ceiling of the room he was sharing with Leonardo and Donatello. He walked over to the window and opened it.

Just as he was about to climb out Leonardo woke up with a start. "Raph, what are you doing?" He asked. Leonardo stood up and joined his brother at the window. "You weren't thinking about sneaking into the city were you?" He accused.

"No, I was only going to sit on the roof for a bit." Raphael admitted. "I couldn't sleep so I thought that looking at the stars would help.  
"Do you think that it's going to help Donnie or Mikey, what about those two they are just little kids." Leonardo said indignant. Raphael looked at his feet.

In the bed behind Leonardo, Donatello was sitting up. "Leo, Raph-"he began and then stopped suddenly and put his hands towards his ears. "Where's Master Splinter?" He asked a little too loudly. He looked to his right. "Why isn't Michelangelo here with us?" He asked when he realised that their younger brother was never in the room. Every night for the last two weeks he had woken up with a bad dream. It wasn't his fault, he was missing his dad.

The next morning the turtles all awoke again, the older three walked into the bedroom that Michelangelo was sleeping in. Leonardo walked over to his bed. "Mikey, time to wake up. We're going out today remember." He said. The little turtle moved around in his bed. Leonardo smiled. "I guess Mikey's too tired for an attack by the tickle monster." Leonardo said and began tickling him. Michelangelo squirmed and laughed as his oldest brother was tickling him.  
"Stop Leo, I'm up. Let's go get breakfast."

They went downstairs to the dining room with the other children. "Good morning boys, sit down and have some breakfast. Pancakes this morning." Said one of the care worker.  
"Yummy." Michelangelo said and immediately began tucking into a plate of pancakes. The others sat down and also began eating with a little less gusto than Michelangelo was. Donatello had a massive book open on the table, he had just started the Deathly Hallows and was looking forward to reading the ending. "Donatello, no books on the table please. You know the rules." He was told. He pulled the book off of the table but didn't stop reading.

After breakfast the turtles went upstairs to get ready. "Donnie do you need held tying your mask on?" Leonardo asked as he finished tying his belt.  
"No thanks Leo. I got it." He answered as he finished tying it. Leonardo seen that it was crocked and straightened it. Donatello walked to Raphael, who was doing push ups on the floor with his sai. "Are you going for the record Raph?" He asked. Raphael smiled at him.  
"Go back to reading your book Brainiac." Raphael responded making the younger turtle scowl at him.  
"Stop winding him up Raph. Come on we'll be going soon." Leonardo said. "Leave Harry Potter here."

Soon enough the person who was taking the turtles out was here. "Hello my name is Stephen and today I was going to let you four chose what you want to do." Stephen said to them.  
"Could we go ice skating, or to a movie." Donatello asked.  
"That sounds like fun doesn't it. Does your little brother know how to skate?" Stephen asked.  
"He actually can, it's natural talent." Leonardo answered. Stephen looked slightly amused at this information. He got down to Michelangelo's level.  
"Would you like to go ice skating little man?" He asked Michelangelo nodded shyly. "Are you two okay with ice skating and then we could go for pizza and ice cream after." Leonardo and Raphael nodded. It was better to keep the little ones happy.

Ice skating was fun and no one got hurt, other than Stephen who fell on the ice and skidded his forehead. He was patched up and spent the rest of the time watching the boys skate. He watched as Raphael and Leonardo held Michelangelo's hands as the took him around the ice. He was beginning to admire the way the two of them protected the younger two.

When it was they were crossing the street to get to the pizza parlour Michelangelo took his hand to cross. 'So this is what it is like to be responsible for someone's upbringing.' Stephen thought as Donatello pushed open the door.

When they got back to the children's home Stephen went to talk to the head care worker leaving the turtles in the hallway. "Did you have fun today Leo?" Michelangelo asked. Leonardo smiled.  
"Other than when Stephen hit his head, yeah. It was quite fun." Leonardo said, he put him on his shell. "Did you have fun little brother?" He asked in return.  
"Yeah, it was the best day ever." Michelangelo responded, the tiny turtle giggled as Leonardo began to run around the room with him on his back.

Five minutes later Stephen came back into the room with the head care worker. "Boys, I would like you to meet your new foster father." The head said.  
"You want to foster us?" Donatello asked, looking up from his book. "Why would you want to foster four talking turtles?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Come here Donatello." Stephen said. Donatello put down his book and walked over. "I want to foster you and your brothers, because of exactly what you just said." Stephen explained, with a confused look.

After what seemed like forever, but was really only about two weeks the turtles were packed up and ready to leave for Stephen's house. They didn't realise that Stephen was rich and one of the most influential men in the city. Stephen Roberts was the CEO of several companies and he had everything he could ever want, everything other than a child to take over when he died. He was hoping that at least one of the turtles would want to, they were officially his heirs.

Stephen drove up to his house. "This is your new home boys, why don't you come and take a look at your new rooms. But before we do can I have your masks and weapons." Stephen said to them. Raphael and Leonardo shared a look but took their masks off. Donatello pulled his off of his head and handed it over. "Our weapons are in the trunk as is the mask that will eventually become Mikey's" Raphael said to him.

Stephen left the car and told the turtles to stay where they were, he handed the weapons and masks over to a member of staff who took them into the beautiful but large mansion. He then walked back over to the car and opened the door for the turtles. When they got out of the car and looked at the house for the first time their eyes popped out of their sockets. "You didn't tell us that your house was this big." Michelangelo said.  
"Big, it's humungous." Donatello whispered. He didn't even realise that he was whispering, he was just completely awestruck by the size of the beautiful mansion.  
"You four have access to the entire house and the grounds. I have recently added a couple things in the anticipation of your arrival. There is an indoor pool and an outdoor pool, a library inside, a games room. You all have your own bedrooms."  
"The little ones have never had their own rooms before."  
"Don't worry your balcony connects the rooms. I believe that you will all like your rooms. They are in your favourite colours." Stephen explained as they climbed up the stairs. "The chef wants to know what you would like for lunch."  
"Can we have chicken dippers?" Michelangelo asked.  
"Sandwiches." Donatello added.  
"Jelly and Ice cream." Michelangelo said. Stephen laughed as he opened the door. He hadn't bothered locking as there was always someone in.

He took them straight up stairs to show them their bedrooms. The four door looked to be quite far apart so it looked as though the rooms would be quite large.

The first one was Leonardo's, which was blue and white with white furniture and French doors that led out on to a balcony. Leonardo walked inside the room. There on the wall was his favourite Katana swords in their full glory and the holsters for them were safely hung on the wall beside them. He smiled as he seen his blue mask laid out on the computer desk that actually held no computer. He tied it on and then attached the holsters for his beloved swords on his back before sheathing them.

He seen the book case and walked over to it. Titles that he had mentioned over the last couple of weeks and some of his old favourites were in the book shelf. Most of them were in Japanese but there were a few that were in English as well. He smiled and pulled a novel that he had wanted to read for a while off of the shelf and took it to his bed.

The next room belonged to Raphael who was delighted to see a room that was red and black with dark wood furniture and again a set of French doors that led out to the balcony. Instead of a book shelf he had a full set of weights and a personal stereo with CD's of some of the musicians and bands he liked to listen to and some he hadn't heard yet in a separate pile. There was a sticky note on the top of the pile. 'Why don't you give this band a try when I was your age, they were my favourite heavy metal band.' It was when he looked up that he noticed his sai gleaming on the wall and placed them securely in his belt. He then walked to his own desk and found his mask. Smiling he wrapped it around his eyes and turned to his brother. "That's better." He commented.

Donatello peered into the room that was right between Raphael's and Michelangelo's. It was purple and had white accents around the room the furniture was light brown wood. His Bo staff was hanging on the wall and he smiled up at it knowing that he would one day be tall enough to actually strap it to his back. He went over to his new computer desk and sat on the chair. His mask was lying on a keyboard and he seen the computer screen when he placed the mask over his eyes. He seen the note. 'Set this up to your own specifications. I trust you know what you are doing.' It said. He smiled and got down and seen the book shelf that was filled with books, both fiction and non-fiction. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't wait to read every single one.

Michelangelo opened his door and looked around. The room was orange, yellow and white and had different characters from cartoons in different places around the wall. He looked at the wall and seen a pair of nunchaku hanging up as well as a mask framed above the bed, which was a racecar bed. But the best thing about the room was the bouncy castle that was in corner and the French doors that led out to a balcony. There was a book shelf filled with books that were appropriate for his age. Michelangelo didn't pay them or the open chest filled with toys much attention, he was focused more on the moderately sized bouncy castle that was in the room and the fact that he had a racecar bed with a working steering wheel.

He went on the bouncy castle and began to jump up and down. He stopped when he seen the mask above his bed for the second time. He looked at it again and climbed down off the bouncy castle and walked over to it and smiled up at the weapons. "I'm going to be a ninja." Michelangelo said and went out on to the balcony.

There he stood alone looking out over the grounds. Soon enough the others got curious and joined him out there. Leonardo picked up his youngest brother and spun him around a few times and Raphael stood behind Donatello as he helped him up on the balcony.  
"Watch you don't fall there Donnie." Raphael warned his brother. Donatello nodded and he sat down on the railing that was protecting him.

Leonardo and Michelangelo looked over at the others they looked out over the extensive grounds. "It's so big, how rich is this guy?" Raphael asked his older brother as the two joined them.  
"Judging by the fact that this house is massive and the grounds are extensive, I would say very." Leonardo answered his brother.  
"I want to know why he wanted us, I don't get what he meant by what he said to you a couple of weeks ago Don.  
"He did it because he wants to." Donatello told them. "He means that he wants to raise us because we don't think that anyone will want to." Leonardo looked sad as a man they had never seen before came out on to their shared balcony.

"The master would like me to escort you to the dining room for lunch. Would you like me to show you the way?" He said to him, apparently he was one of the staff members employed to work for Stephen "Thank you and yes please." Leonardo told him. "It's lunch time. You hungry?"  
"Lunch time." Michelangelo said happily. The others looked at him.  
"I'm so hungry." Donatello said as they left through Raphael's bedroom into the main hall.

Downstairs in the dining room lunch was set out. It was a kid friendly lunch of chicken dippers with ketchup and mayonnaise and sandwiches. The turtles walked in and were invited to sit down at the large table that was fitted into the room near where Stephen himself was seated.  
"Lunch!" Michelangelo called out and immediately dug into the chicken dippers that were set in front of him.  
"How are your bedrooms I trust that everything is okay for you." Stephen asked them.  
"I love my room, I've never had my very own computer before or a bedroom." Donatello said excitedly.  
"I have a racecar bed." Michelangelo said with his mouth filled with food.

"Now that you kids are all here, I was wondering if you would like to start school. Obviously your brother is a bit too young to start at the moment, but you three could go if you would like too." Stephen said to them, when everyone had begun to eat.  
"Thank you, I would love to go to school. Master Splinter said that we couldn't ever go." Donatello shouted and ran over and hugged him affectionately.  
"Raphael, Leonardo what do you two think?" Stephen asked hopeful. "It wouldn't be a public school, it would be private school with uniforms."  
"I'll only go if Leo goes." Raphael explained.  
"I for one would love the opportunity to start school. And if it means seeing my brother in a uniform then that's just a bonus." Leonardo laughed. Raphael kicked him from under the table, so Leonardo kicked him back.

They ate lunch together with Stephen asking them about what they liked to do. "How long before we start school?" Donatello asked every five minutes, which got on everybody's nerves.  
"Listen I was wondering if it was possible for you to speak as politely as possible in front of Michelangelo so that he learns manners quicker." Stephen instructed.  
"If he wasn't four years old we wouldn't have that problem." Raphael told Stephen sarcastically..  
"Raphael, you must understand that he is a child and has to learn manners. And besides he looks like he's having fun." Stephen explained to the red clad turtle.  
"He's four and in a massive house eating chicken dippers for lunch. I doubt he isn't having fun." Leonardo said.  
"Stephen may we be excused now that we've all finished?" Donatello asked politely. Stephen nodded and the three stood up. Leonardo tapped Michelangelo's shoulder to tell him that they were leaving.

They went to explore their new home. They opened a door. Donatello's eyes widened. It was an indoor pool complete with slide and a wall of windows facing the extensive grounds behind the house. The ten year old went to jump in the pool. "No jumping in the pool." Leonardo said making the younger turtle scowl at him. "We're exploring and you will get everything wet. We'll swim later." Leonardo explained to Donatello who nodded. They left the door to the pool open and crossed the large entrance hall that was about the size of their living room at the lair.

The door they opened led to a massive games room that had a pool table, air hockey, table tennis a massive television was mounted on the wall and had an Xbox 1, PlayStation 4, Wii U and original Wii connected to it and beanbags in front of it in their favourite colours. There were games in a massive glass cabinet that were for all of the consoles and had ones that were appropriate for all of them. There was a coffee table nearby with DS consoles, tablet computers, games and more beanbags. In the corner on the opposite side of the room than the door was a mat with a toy chest and toys. Michelangelo was over there the second he seen it. On the far wall was a trophy case. Obviously Stephen expected them to agree to going to school and achieving something there. 'It was possible' Leonardo thought to himself, 'me and Raphael have only just turned fifteen they would be freshmen in high school and Donatello was only in elementary school. Michelangelo not even.'

He walked over to the empty case. "We have the potential to achieve so much here." Leonardo turned around to face his brothers. "He wants to take care of where Splinter no longer could." He explained. "We should give him a chance and make sure that our little brother never forgets the man that raised him." He told the two who were actually listening him.  
"We aren't going to forget him Leo. He was always good to us, it isn't his fault that he got sick." Donatello told him.  
"I know Donnie, it isn't but we didn't like it when he was sick." Leonardo told him.  
"No he locked us in the dojo and forced us to train." Donatello recalled. "Then he tried to feed us garbage for dinner literally, and that was before the lady came and took us away from him so that he could go and get help."  
"Okay Donatello, we get the point. Come on let's go and explore the grounds a little before we go swimming." Raphael suggested. Donatello happily punched air and went to the door.  
"Come on let's go." He shouted happily.

When in the grounds they seen how big it actually was when they seen the signpost that led in several different directions. "Okay where too first stables, maze, adventure park, assault course, basketball course, outdoor pool, or trampoline and outdoor dojo?" Donatello asked reading the sign.  
"The grounds really are big. We better keep an eye on Mikey, if we lose him out here we might never find him again."  
"Why don't we start with the stables and work our way round until we get back around here." Leonardo suggested.  
"Mikey do you want to see the horses." Donatello asked the little turtle who was feeling left out as he couldn't quite read yet.  
"I want to see the horses. Horses, horses, horses, horses." Michelangelo began jumping up and down and continued to chant horses over and over again. Until Raphael picked him up and carried him under his arm making him be quiet.

They made it to the stables. One of the stable boys were in there working. "Hey the boss man said that you four can pick a horse each and name it." The stable boy explained. Donatello looked like it was Christmas and explained that to Michelangelo that they each had to pick a horse so that they could learn how to ride it.  
"You know what I'm thinking bro?" Raphael said to Leonardo. Leonardo nodded at him.  
"Horseback, sword fights." Leonardo guessed to which Raphael nodded. They walked towards the horses.

Donatello walked passed a chestnut Stallion that licked his head. "I think he likes you. Do you want to name him?" The stable boy said to him.  
"Yes please." Donatello answered. He thought about his name. "Can I call him Bosanova?" He asked. The stable boy laughed at him.  
"Sure you can kid, he's yours now anyway. Why don't you see if Bosanova likes it when you clap his head." Donatello tentatively reached forward and clapped the horse on the head. Bosanova seemed to like it.

Michelangelo seen a speckled mare and looked up at her. When the stable boy was finished dealing with Donatello he walked over to the little guy. "You like her little one?" He asked. Michelangelo nodded. The stable boy picked him up and let him clap her head. "What's her name?" The stable boy asked him  
"Her name is Sutāraito." Michelangelo answered. "It means starlight." The stable boy smiled as Michelangelo faced the horse again. "You like that girl?" He asked.

Raphael felt as though something was staring at him. A black and white Stallion was staring back at him. He stared back and smiled. That was his horse. "Hey boy I ain't going to hurt you." He said and reached his hand out. "You're a good boy aren't ya." Raphael said to the horses. "Is it alright if we take the horses out?" Raphael asks.  
"Okay but the little ones can't ride by themselves." The stable boy answered.  
"I know how to ride a horse. Master Splinter taught us, remember Leo?" Donatello said. "I could take Mikey." The stable boy suggested that Michelangelo ride his own horse with him instead.

Leonardo wasn't paying attention to his brothers he was looking at the last stallion. He was beautiful, completely black. 'like black beauty.' Leonardo remembered the book he had read when he was Donatello's age, he had read it to Donatello who couldn't quite read novels yet. "Hey you're a gorgeous guy aren't you." He said to the horse and scratched his ear. "You like that? What's your name, huh?" The horse never answered. "May as well call you midnight. Your coat is so shiny and dark as the night." Leonardo said to the horse who seemed to nod in agreement.

They took the horses out. Donatello was on Bosanova, Leonardo and Raphael were on their own horses, the stable boy was on Sutāraito with Michelangelo. Leonardo gave Raphael a katana and unsheathed the other and the two began sparring.

In the end Raphael won. "It seems like this old boy is my good luck charm."  
"And so is the cereal you had for breakfast." Leonardo said as a joke. Raphael smirked as he clapped his ear.  
"You're a lucky clover aren't you?" He asked as they began a trot. "Hey why don't I call you Lucky Clover."  
"That's a great name Raphie." Donatello said as he trotted beside his brother.

The older three turtles began to race back to the stables. As Raphael and Leonardo were a bit bigger and heavier than Donatello he easily came in first as their weight slowed down their horses. When they dismounted Donatello was beaming. "I finally bet you two at something."  
"Just wait until you get bigger or Mikey learns how to gallop, then you'll be sorry." Leonardo commented.

As they had explored the rest of the grounds by horseback they went inside and back up to their bedrooms to get ready for their swim. They were all excellent swimmers which was obvious as they were turtles. When they were ready they went back into the pool room.

Donatello ran up to the edge of the pool and cannon balled in making a giant splash. Michelangelo smiled and tried to copy him but instead was told to wait until Leonardo was in the pool and jump into his arms.

They were having a great time playing in the water when Stephen came in wearing swimming trunks. "Hi kids, just came to do some lengths. Have you been outside?" He said to them.  
"Yeah we seen everything on horseback and named our horses." Donatello answered as he dove under the water to collect the weighted ring that Michelangelo had just flung in the water for him.

When they were finished swimming, they had dinner together with Stephen. Then after dinner it was time for Michelangelo to begin getting settled for bed.

Stephen took him up to his bedroom at 7pm and asked what book he would like read to him. "I want Josh and the Woo Woo." Michelangelo stated. Stephen pulled the book down off the shelf and began to read. He made all the noises for him and even made up different voices for all the rabbits. When he finished and Michelangelo was nearly sleeping Stephen said goodnight and walked out of the room.

By that time it was time for Donatello to come to bed. He was in the games room with Raphael and Leonardo. "Donnie, it's bedtime." Stephen told him as he entered the comfortable, brightly coloured room.  
"Okay Stephen, just let me sign off and I will be right up." Donatello responded and quickly signed off of the PlayStation where he had been playing Minecraft on Leonardo's profile helping him build his world of amazing palaces.

Stephen and Donatello went up the stairs. "You have an hour to read a book, and tomorrow you can set up your computer." Stephen told him. "Did you enjoy your day?" Stephen asked.  
"Yeah, I feel like Annie." Donatello answered. Stephen laughed.  
"I can imagine being sent from a children's home to a place like this." Stephen said as they opened the door that led right into Donatello's bedroom.  
"Why is you want kids?" Donatello asked as he chose a book off of the shelf having already finished The Deathly Hallows he had to choose something else to read. He chose a book about the big bang theory and climbed into his bed.  
"Good night Donatello. I will be back in an hour to ask you to turn out the light." Stephen said and shut the door.  
"Could you leave it open a little, not all the way." Donatello asked as he went to leave.  
"Of course, goodnight."

Stephen went back into the games room. The two oldest were now playing table tennis. "Can I take the winner?" Stephen asked them. Leonardo nodded and served. They rallied for a bit until Raphael scored.  
"You want to spend time alone with us?" Raphael asked. "I thought that you only brought us along to keep the younger two happy."  
"No I was always going for all of you. I wouldn't have seen siblings being separated. After all that's what they done to me and brother and sister."  
"How long has it been since you last seen them?" Leonardo asked.  
"It has been about seven years since I last seen them. I was planning on throwing a party when the four of you had settled in a family reunion." Stephen explained. "Don't tell the younger two, I want to keep it a surprise."  
"You know I don't think that Mikey's ever actually been to a party before. Not even a birthday party that one of us has had. We stopped having them after our father got sick." Leonardo told him  
"That's unfortunate, would you like to meet my family at some point?" Stephen said to them. "I know we have only known each other for a few weeks, but I want you to know that you can speak to me if you want to."  
"Thank you we will keep that in mind if we ever need to talk about anything." Leo said and served again. He got another point. "Sorry bro that's eleven, I win."

Raphael accepted that he had lost and threw his paddle on the table in a huff and went to sit on a bean bag that was by the coffee table. "You're up Stephen." Leonardo said. The two played Stephen was actually better than he looked but he wasn't good enough to beat Leonardo.  
"Okay whoever wins this one is runner up." Raphael said. He wanted to play Stephen. "Then it's a pool tournament, which I am king at." Raphael said. They played and it appeared that they were evenly matched and it was down to the last point. Raphael's serve Stephen was relaxed and ready to leap to either side to get the ball. What he didn't count on was the ball coming down the middle and hitting on the still healing scab on his head from the ice rink. "Whoops sorry Stephen. Need a hand."  
"No it's okay, your point. I guess this means I lost." Stephen said with a chuckle.  
"Do you want to sit down before we play pool?" Leonardo suggested concerned. Stephen insisted that he was alright and he went upstairs to ask Donatello to turn out his light.

When he came back down they played for two more hours and then Stephen said that they should all probably go to bed. The boys agreed and they went upstairs. "Thank you Stephen, for everything." Raphael said and went into his bedroom.  
"Goodnight you two. Sleep well." He said and went to check on the other two, who were both fast asleep.

That night Stephen went to bed happy that the first day with the kids had went so well.

a/n: Okay first chapter finished. I don't really know the foster care system, so take how fast everything happened with a pinch of salt. I took inspiration for Donatello's book choice from the fact that I am actually reading the Deathly Hallows. And as for Michelangelo's bedroom, what four-year-old boy wouldn't want a racecar bed and a bouncy castle in their bedroom. Other than that I based it on my knowledge of the characters and let my imagination go wild at what things are in that house.


End file.
